A to Z about Spamano
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Gimana, sih asam manis kisah cinta Antonio dan Lovino?
1. Chapter 1

****Saya sebenernya mau bikin AU soal Spamano tapi... jadinya kayak gini. Ya udah, deh lanjutin aja kali, ya?

**ABC to XYZ about Spamano**

By: Nanami-Kun

**Hetalia(c)Hidekaz Himaruya**

(part 1)

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

**A** for **Antonym**

"Bastard,"

"Honey,"

"Diam,"

"Ramai,"

"Sial,"

"Mujur,"

"Antonioooo!"

"Lovinoooo~"

Pria Spanyol itu terkekeh saat melihat wajah sang pemuda Italia di depannya itu memerah seketika.

"Gantian! Biar aku yang menjawab!" ujar seorang Lovino Vargas dengan sebal. Antonio nyengir.

"Baiklah Lovi. Sekarang aku duluan yang mulai~ Kalau `Kau' kebalikannya?"

"Aku, bastard,"

"Benci?"

"Cintalah!"

"Aku?"

"Kamu!"

Antonio tersenyum senang mendengar semua jawaban Lovino.

"Kalau semua jawabanmu disambungkan?"

Lovino termenung.

"A…aku cinta kamu…?"

Antonio kembali tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lovi!"

.

* * *

**B** for **Best**

Lovino tahu kalau Antonio adalah orang yang sangat ia benci. Lovino tahu kalau Antonio adalah seorang yang sangat berambisi pada sayur atau buah yang biasa kita sebut sebagai tomat. Lovino tahu kalau Antonio itu terlalu lemot dan penurut. Lovino tahu kalau Antonio itu akan jadi mimpi buruk baginya. Tapi Lovino juga tahu kalau hidupnya akan sunyi tanpa Antonio.

Maka Lovino selalu tahu kalau Antonio adalah karunia terindah dan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

* * *

**C** for **Creativity**

"Lovi~ Lihatlah boneka yang kubuat khusus untukmu!"

Dari jauh terlihat Antonio membawa sebuah boneka berbentuk Lovino yang terjahit rapi sambil membawa sebuah jantung hati bertuliskan nama Antonio sendiri. Tak lupa senyum terukir di wajah boneka itu.

"Ah, aku juga bawa boneka buat kau, kok, bastard. Nih."

Jarum, paku, pisau kecil, tak lupa tertancap di sekujur tubuh boneka berbentuk Antonio. Mata boneka yang terbuat dari kancing itu pun sudah hilang satu.

Respon Antonio? Sudah pasti sweatdrop di tempat.

.

* * *

**D** for **Dinner**

Mereka duduk berhadapan.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

Dahi mereka sudah penuh oleh peluh.

Desahan keluar dari mulut mereka.

Tiba – tiba mereka tersenyum licik satu sama lain.

_Makan malam terakhir bulan ini: ikan teri. Siapa cepat, dia dapat._

_.  
_

* * *

**E** for **End**

Lovino sudah tak bisa lagi melirik ke belakang. Itu merupakan sebuah masa lalu yang sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bungkam.

Lovino tahu kalau ia sudah tak bisa lagi menjadi bagian dari hidup Antonio.

Kecelakaan yang membuat sang kekasih menjadi buta itu sudah cukup menjadi pelajaran yang sangat berarti bagi sang pemuda Italia.

Ia tak kuat melihat keadaan Antonio yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Jerit dan isak tangis Antonio selalu membuatnya merasa tak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Selalu memanggil namanya, selalu mengharapkan keberadaannya.

Lovino sungguh ingat ketika ia mencaci maki Antonio. Bahkan dengan umpatan terkasarnya pun, Antonio masih memberikannya senyuman penuh kasih. Semua kejahatan Lovino selalu dibalas dengan rasa cinta dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

Semua sudah selesai di sini. Semua dosa dan kesalahan yang Lovino emban sudah cukup mengajarkan padanya bahwa ia sudah tak layak hadir dalam setiap detik kehidupan sang pria Spanyol.

Lovino sudah tak peduli lagi.

Semuanya sudah selesai.

Hubungan mereka memang sudah selesai sebelum dimulai.

.

* * *

**F** for **Feel**

"Lovi~ Kamu sedih kalau aku sedang apa?"

"Sedang bahagia."

"Kamu benci kalau aku sedang apa?"

"Sedang senang."

"Terus kamu senang kalau aku sedang apa, dong?"

Lovino nyengir.

"…Tersiksa."

.

* * *

**G** for** Glasses**

Antonio: **A**

Lovino: **L**

**Q**: Menurut Antonio, Lovino cocoknya pakai kacamata yang seperti apa?

**A**: Kacamata kayak mafia, dong! Pasti kereeeen!

**Q**: Kalau menurut Lovino, Antonio cocoknya pakai kacamata seperti apa?

**L**: Kayak professor.

**Q**: Kenapa?

**L**:…Biar keliatan pinter.

**A**: J…jadi menurutmu aku bodoh, ya, Lovi? Huweee~ Lovi kejaaam!

**L**: Gue`kan gak ngomong elo bego! Syukur deh kalo elo nyadar! Sana pergi! Syuh, syuh! Ngerepotin aja!

**A: **Loviiiiii~

**L:** Pergi! Gue bilang pergi ya pergi! Rese amat, sih loe?

.

* * *

**H** for **Hug**

Lovino menatap Antonio lekat - lekat. Peluh berjatuhan di dahi pemuda Spanyol itu, namun senyum cerah selalu terukir di wajahnya. Antonio mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Ia sangat bahagia.

Lovino harus mengakui kekalahan timnya. Mungkin di Stadion San Siro, AC Milan dapat menahan imbang 0-0 Barcelona. Namun sekarang? Di Stadion Camp Nou ini? Mereka sudah kalah.

3-1.

Lovino beranjak dari tempat awal ia berpijak, menjauhi selebrasi tim Catalan itu. Meninggalkan Antonio dalam kebahagiaan. Ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti pemain diiringi desah nafas rekan – rekannya.

Lovino melirik ke arah Antonio lagi. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Ia tertawa terbahak – bahak di tengah lapangan itu. Dahi Lovino berkerut. Mungkin bagi Antonio hanya kurang satu hal lagi yang akan melengkapi kebahagiaannya.

Segera Lovino berlari menuju pria Spanyol itu, merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Antonio tercekat ketika sadar ia dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang Lovino Vargas. Lovino mendesah terus menerus, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang dirasa berat sekali. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan bibirnya mulai bergerak, mengucapkan sebuah kata yang nyaris tak terdengar,

"_Selamat,"_

Kata yang membuat Antonio terbang ke langit, tertelan lautan samudera yang mengumandangkan nama timnya, tertelan segala asa dan peluh kebahagiaan. Tertelan segala selebrasi yang diperlihatkan.

Antonio tak peduli lagi akan semua itu. Antonio merasa terharu.

Baginya, satu kata yang nyaris tak terdengar dari seorang Italia itu mengalahkan ratusan dentum dan jerit kebahagiaan.

.

* * *

**I** for **Illusion**

"Hei! Ini hanya ilusi`kan? Iya`kan? Jawab, Lovi!" jerit Antonio ketakutan.

Tepat di depannya jasad Lovino tergantung. Matanya menghunus tajam ke arah Antonio, membuat pria itu ambruk dan tak bergerak lagi dalam sekejap.

.

* * *

**J **for **Jealous**

_**Antonio x Belgie**_

"Belgie, aku mencintaimu," ujar pria Spanyol itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengelus pelan kulit putih gadis Belgia itu.

Wajah Belgie memerah, namun matanya tak usai menatap mata Antonio.

Disaksikan para bintang ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

Mereka saling berpelukan.

Lovino tertunduk lesu di belakang pilar yang berdiri tegak tak jauh dari mereka. Musnah sudah angan – angan untuk menjadi kekasih_nya_.

_**Lovino x Belgie**_

"Lovino! Jangan pergi!" jerit gadis itu pedih. Pria Italia itu mendengus kesal.

"Untuk apa? Untuk menyaksikanmu bersama idiot itu? Lupakan saja! Aku tak sudi! Lepaskan tanganku! Aku mau pergi!" balas Lovino tanpa menatap wajah Belgie. Ia takut ia akan luluh karena tatapan _minta dikasihani_ gadis itu.

" Lovi! Demi segala yang hidup, aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu melebihi segalanya yang aku tahu! Lovi, kemba—"

Dengan satu gerakan tangkas, sang Italiano memeluk erat tubuh gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, mereka saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Tangan Lovino membelai rambut Belgie lalu menyentuh pipinya. Ia mendongkakkan wajah gadis itu. Terlihat air mata masih memenuhi pelupuk mata Belgie.

Lovino menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Belgie.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi," ujar Lovino lembut.

"Jangan menangis lagi…

"Ti amo. Jadi jangan menangis lagi."

Mendengarnya, Antonio tersenyum trenyuh.

_**Antonio x Lovino**_

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku, dasar idiota! Pedo! Tomato bastaaaaard!" jerit Lovino jengkel ketika tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Antonio.

"Ung~ Rugi deh kalau aku melepaskan Lovi!" balas Antonio sambil terkekeh – kekeh melihat reaksi Lovino yang keras kepala.

Di dapur terlihat Belgie sedang asyik – asyiknya merekam kejadian itu.

"Kirim ke Eliza, ah~"

.

* * *

**K** for** Kiss**

Antonio menatap Lovino dengan lembut. Sang pemuda Italia itu menutupi wajahnya, takut jika rona merah di pipinya terlihat. Antonio segera menyentuh halus pipi Lovino dan mengarahkan wajah Italiano itu untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Te amo, Lovi."

Lovino tertegun sejenak dan membalas,

"T…Ti amo… bastard,"

Dan mereka saling mentautkan bibir satu sama lain dengan lembut.

.

* * *

**L **for** Look**

"Ve~ Fratello! Lihat gadis yang di sana! Ia terlihat cantik bukan?" tanya Feliciano ketika ia bertemu dengan kakaknya di sebuah café.

"Hmm, aku tak berpikir begitu…," ujar Lovino sambil mengambil gelas berisi cokelat panasnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu yang mana yang kau sukai?" Tanya adiknya lagi. Lovino mendengus sejenak karena belum sempat menyeruput minumannya.

"Yang di pojokan," jawab Lovino jengkel sambil mengembalikan gelasnya lagi ke meja setelah berhasil menyeduhnya. Feliciano berusaha menebak.

"Di pojokan?"

"Ya,"

"Berambut cokelat?"

"Yep,"

"Bermata hijau?"

Lovino menangguk.

Feliciano terdiam sejenak.

"B… bukankah itu… Anto… nio?"

Dan muncratlah seluruh cairan dalam mulut Lovino.

.

* * *

**M** for **Mine**

"Antonio itu memang tampan," ujar Belgie sambil tersenyum senang.

"Dia juga baik~" balas Elizaveta tersenyum riang sembari membaca doujin R 18.

"Dia sangat imuuuut!" timpal Yekaterina merasa gemas pada pria satu itu.

Tiba – tiba terlihat Lovino berjalan mendekati mereka dengan muka merah padam.

"DIA MILIKKU!"

.

* * *

.

Okeeee, ini masih chapter 1... ntar ada chapter 2!

Sebelum USUK, saya udah nge-ship ini duluan, sih... cuma bingung mau nulis apaan buat Spamano dan dengan sangat gilanya ide - ide saya mengalir buat USUK... tapi gak apa, saya cinta kedua pairing itu.

Chapter 2 menyusul, yo

**~Review~**


	2. A to Z about Spamano part 2

**ABC to XYZ about Spamano**

By: Nanami-Kun

Hetalia©Himaruya Hidekaz

(part 2)

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

**N** for** No**

"Lovi, aku mau beli es krim~"

"Tidak."

"Kalau burger?"

"Tidak."

"Ehm… pasta?"

"Kau`kan bisa buat sendiri? Jawabanku: tidak. Itu hanya pemborosan!"

"Tapi Lovi~"

"Tidak!"

"UH… kalau… aku… selingkuh…? Boleh?"

Telinga Lovino berdiri.

"Tidak boleh."

" Selamanya tidak boleh." ujar Lovino sambil membuang muka, takut jika semburat merah merekah di pipinya itu terlihat oleh lelaki Spanyol di sebelahnya.

Antonio tertawa renyah.

"Aku sayang Loviiiii~ Aku benar – benar sayang Lovi!" teriaknya sambil memeluk sang pemuda Italia itu.

.

* * *

**O** for **Okay**

"Antonio! Pokoknya kau milikku dan tidak ada yang boleh merebutmu dariku! Ingat itu, idiota!"

"… Baiklah!"

.

* * *

**P **for **Peace**

_**Lovino menghancurkan vas kesayangan Antonio:**_

"Loviii~ Vas ini mahal! Kenapa kau pecahkan?" jerit Antonio sambil nangis bombay.

"Salahmu sendiri naruhnya di sudut meja! Jelas kesamparlah! Dasar idiot!"

_**Antonio merobek perjanjian Lovino dengan Willem:**_

"Lovi! Kenapa kamu pindah semeeeee? Apa aku ini yang tampan dan sabar masih kurang baik untukmu?" erang Antonio nangis beras kencur.

"YA ELO EMANG SEME GUE, TAPIIII… ITU DOKUMEN PERJANJIAN BISNIS, IDIOOOOT! KALO ITU SOBEK GUE HARUS NGULANG LAPORAN LAGIII!"

Antonio terdiam sebentar tanda berusaha mencerna. Hening sejenak… lalu terlihat pria Spanyol itu nyengir kuda.

"Oh, gitu toh. Peace, Lovi! Aku gak tahu! Tapi untung aja itu bukan laporan nikah sirih kalian! Hahaha!"

Dan terdengarlah bunyi vas – vas mahal pecah.

.

* * *

**Q** for **Question**

"Lovi, kalau aku jadi bunga kamu rela jadi apa?"

"Aku rela jadi kumbangnya, bastard."

"Terus kalau aku jadi pohon, kamu rela jadi apa?"

"Rela jadi buahnya."

"Terus kalau aku jadi monyet…"

"Aku rela, sungguh. Oh, aku rela kau jadi monyet."

.

* * *

**R** for **Run**

Lovino dan Antonio berlari secepat mungkin menghindari sesuatu. Pokoknya harus cepat larinya. Heh? Tumben mereka bisa sekompak ini. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah sesuatu itu yang membuat mereka lari seperti dikejar setan?

Oh, ternyata sesuatu itu adalah si Willem yang mengejar mereka karena telah menggoda adiknya, Belgie. Wajar saja mereka dikejar. Willem`kan *coret*sister complex*coret* sayang sekali pada Belgie.

.

* * *

**S** for **Santet(?)**

"Pokoknya Antonio… Lovino memintaku untuk menyantetmu kalau kau selingkuh sama orang lain~" ujar Indonesia dengan senyum secerah matahari.

.

* * *

**T** for **Trust**

"Lovino… apa kau… percaya padaku?"

Pria Italia yang ditanya itu langsung memeluk pemuda Spanyol yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ya, idiot. Selamanya aku percaya padamu. Jadi jangan bohongi aku."

.

* * *

**U **for** Umbrella**

Antonio berusaha menahan tawanya ketika Lovino dengan susah payah berusaha melindungi pria Spanyol itu dari serbuan hujan.

"Bastaaard! Jalannya jangan cepet-cepet, dong! Justru aku yang kehujanan`kan!" omel Lovino tepat di kuping Antonio. Antonio tersenyum; kalau tak mau dibilang berusaha menutupi tawanya.

Wajah tsundere pria itu, omelannya, sikap manisnya itu...

_Oh, Lovi. So sweet sekali._

_._

* * *

**V **for **Vampire**

Tes.

Darah merah segar mengalir dari tengkuk pria Spanyol itu. Ia mengernyit. Bagaimana bisa Antonio tak merasakan luka di lehernya? Pasti ia terlalu sibuk karena harus menyelesaikan skripsi. Ia segera mencari apotek terdekat untuk mendapatkan obat sebelum kelebat hitam di hadapannya muncul.

_Gawat._

Pria di hadapannya itu tersenyum sembari memperlihatkan taringnya. Sang vampire dari daratan Sisilia tersebut berjalan mendekati Antonio. Sudah pasti ia terpikat dengan cairan kental berwarna merah itu. Antonio berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun ia tak mampu. Pria itu tersenyum manis.

Semuanya sudah terlambat.

.

* * *

**W** for **What**

"Kamu yang salah, Lovi!" pekik Antonio kesal.

"Apa? Enak saja! Jelas – jelas ini semua salahmu, idiota!" balas Lovino dari arah bersebrangan.

"Yang benar saja! Kamu yang lebih dulu`kan?" Antonio tak mau kalah.

"Bastard! Jelas sekali kau yang mulai! Sekarang lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat!" gertak Lovino dengan frustasi.

"Kau yang membuatnya menangis!" teriak Antonio lagi.

"Enak saja! Itu KAU!" balas Lovino yang kesal sekali.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Salahmu, Lovi!"

"KAU, BASTARD!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"KAU YANG MEMBUAT DIA INGAT TENTANG LUDWIG!" pekik mereka berdua.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Antonio dan Lovino segera berhenti berdebat. Mereka menengok ke arah Feliciano yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ahogenya melingkar, menekuk, membentuk sesuatu yang tidak beraturan.

_Gawat._

"Kalau kalian berdebat terus, lebih baik aku ke tempat Francis sajaaaa~" rengek Feliciano sambil memberesi barangnya; foto Ludwig dan sebuah buku karya Kahlil Gibran.

.

* * *

**X **for **X**[?]

Antonio dan Lovino bergidik sendiri melihat layar laptop. Di sana tertera dengan jelas tertulis: **Prussia x Gilbird.**

_Tuhan, terima kasih Engkau telah memasangkanku dengan Antonio/Lovino. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan menikah dengan tomat di pekarangan._

.

* * *

**Y** for **Yes**

Antonio senang sekali melihat tawa Lovino setelah pria Italia itu menang main catur. Rasanya tawa itu terlihat sangat tulus, ringan... spontan tanpa tertutupi apapun. Antonio ikut tertawa.

_Yes. Misi sukses._

_._

* * *

**Z** for **Zoo**

"Aku nge-date ke planetarium sama Matthew, kesesese!" ujar Gilbert bangga. "Kalau kau dan Jeanne pasti hanya ke taman saja`kan? Sedangkan kau dan Lovino mungkin hanya metik tomat doang!"

"Hah! Jangan sombong! Kau masih kalah denganku! Aku diajak nge-date sama Jeanne di jembatan! Kita foto-foto! Ohohon~ Kalau Antonio pasti hanya masak pasta bareng!" Francis tak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Tonio?" tanya Gilbert menantang.

Antonio tersenyum cerah. _Rencana rahasia mode: on._

"Aku dan Lovino nge-date ke kebun binatang… di sana aku ketemu kalian…" ujar Antonio kalem. Gilbert dan Francis tak mengerti; entah seberapa bodohnya mereka sehingga tak menyadari kalau kata – kata itu menjebak.

"Oh, ya? Aku pasti keren!" ujar Gilbert bangga.

"Mon Ami, jangan lupakan aku~ Di sebelah mana kau melihat kami?" kata Francis mencium mawar merahnya.

Antonio tersenyum manis.

"Bekantan."

.

.

_ABC to XYZ about Spamano: End_

_._

* * *

__Something wrong -_-" Saya agak gak suka kalo si Antonio terlalu lembut ke Lovi, makanya ada adegan marahan segala. Menurut saya ada beberapa yang garing, sih ._. tapi semoga gak masalah di mata readers.

Oke ini udah selesai. Review?


End file.
